


Alone

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [9]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc can't help but think about a certain blue haired singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> *is writing 2doc drabbles forever*

The sound of Murdoc's low groan reverberates in the bathroom. The hot water from the shower pours down onto him, hitting against his skin rhythmically. His eyes are shut tight and he leans his head back, baring his neck.

He imagines soft lips and a warm wet tongue from a toothless mouth, working themselves across the skin of his neck, sucking roughly at the bare skin. He imagines them kissing down to his collarbone and nipping roughly at his skin.

One of his hands trails up and down his body aimlessly, rubbing at his stomach, then at his hips, then all the way back up his chest to pinch at his nipples. He takes one of the buds between his fingers tightly, pulling and twisting at it, moaning at the intense pleasure that courses through him.

He imagines his hand on the back of a singer's neck, holding his face to his chest and the soft little pants that would come from the other's mouth.

His other hand is moving quickly over his member, gripping his length with a loose hand and stroking up his dick furiously. Each pass of his hand brings him closer to completion.

He can practically feel the lips around his member, sucking furiously and the tongue running over the head of his dick. He can imagine his fingers tangling in a mess of soft blue hair, pulling and pushing his head to guide him on and off of his dick. He imagines the throat tightening around the head of his member as he thrusts his dick deeper into the wetness of 2D's mouth. He can almost hear the desperate gasps and gags of the younger man as he fucks his throat roughly, practically choking the other on his cock.

Suddenly Murdoc is going over the edge with a low groan. He keeps thrusting into his own hand erratically, spilling his seed down the shower drain.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more requests 8D


End file.
